friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terracraftia (Ponies) Chapter 1: First Voyage
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Terracraftia (Ponies) Prologue Story: Terracraftia (Ponies) By Terrarian Pony Chapter 1: First Voyage ... Twilight has been training Terra to fly for a week, and she thinks Terra is ready. Terra and her new crew, are just hours away from entering the spaceship, a gleaming blue space craft, with a unicorn horn and pegasus wings to make it look like an alicorn. Marco was having some private time to himself. Marco:" This is it. My chance to finally return home, where my true power lies. I dare not jynx it, but I feel that I will soon have my revenge on Golem. I will make him suffer for what he has turned me into. I will soon rule over Terraria, and most likely... all of Terracraftia." An evil grin crossed his face, and let out a slight chuckle. ... Vinyl and Neon were in their room, kissing eachother, while Octavia had stayed away from them. She didn't want anything to do with the couple. Octavia:" Honestly, of all ponies, she had to go with a stallion called Neon Lights. What kind of name is that? It sounds like somepony just picked two words out of a hat, and said 'This is going to be his name'." Terra:" Oh, hey Octavia." Octavia:" Oh... uh... hey there, Terra. Wha- whatcha up to?" Terra:" Oh nothing. I was just headed to the gift shop." Octavia:" The lab has a gift shop?" Terra:" Yeah, I hear they've got all kinds of cool rocks, lava lamps, static orbs, and other nicknacks just lying around. You know... science... stuff." Octavia:" Uh... yes, mind I come with you? I sort of... need to talk to somepony." Terra:" That kinda day, huh?" Octavia:" That's just about my entire life." Terra:" Well come with me, we'll talk about it." The two mares walked side-by-side together. Octavia:" I needed to ask an opinion of you." Terra:" Whatever it is, I'm sure my opinion doesn't really matter." Octavia smacked Terra's side with her hoof. Terra:" Ow! What was that for?" Octavia:" Stop doing that to yourself. You are a smart and brilliant mare, and a quick learner. Why you learned to fly in no more than a week." Terra:" I have my moments. Now, what's the problem?" Octavia:" Do you think Neon is ok for my sister?" Terra blinked, confused. Terra:" What?" Octavia:" Neon Lights. The stallion dating my sister, and currently giving her that smooches as we speak." Terra:" Okay, I didn't need to know that. But what are you worried about?" Octavia:" I'm worried that he is somehow going to get my sister arrested somehow. It's bad enough she is already an irresponsible DJ. Now she's dating an even more irresponsible, and sometimes even drunk DJ." Terra:" You don't think he loves her." Octavia:" Oh well I have no doubt that he loves her. He practically thrives to gain my approval." Terra couldn't help, but to burst out in uncivilized laughter, in a such a civilized place, in front of civilized ponies. Octavia:" Did... I say something that ammuses you?" Terra:" Oh no... it's just... you said he's trying to gain your approval. No offence, but isn't that for the parents?" Octavia:" Oh he's afraid of them. He's afraid of me too, but somehow, I'm not as bad according to him. Which is rightfully so. Our parents would kill him, and her, and me for just letting her go out with him." Terra:" So if he really does love her, then your problem is...?" Octavia:" Responsiblity, dear. If they were to have children together, than how would their children act? And how would they treat their children? What if they become criminals?" Terra:" The best you can do is support her, Octavia. You can't control her life. It's not your life to control. You have to be there for her. Yelling at her, and insulting her the way you do is only going to drive the two of you away from eachother." Octavia:" I... I haven't thought of it that way. I suppose you're right. I guess supporting her is the best option." Terra:" And if you feel things are getting too out of hoof, then you have to talk to her. Raising your voice doesn't help." Octavia:" You're right. I have to be more careful of what I say. Thank you, Terra. I knew there was something special about you, the day we met." Terra tried to hide a blush with her wing. When they got to the gift shop, Terra purchased a mood necknlace that was in the shape of a heart. Octavia decided she would buy two necklaces shaped like half hearts. One for herself, and one for Vinyl. Meanwhile, Lyra was playing a song for her wife on her lyre, using her magic-made golden fingers to strum the insteument. Bonbon was eating it up. She wasn't sure what it was, but there something about the string plucking musician that she really loved. Bonbon listened to the music, swaying her head back and forth as the rythm began to calm her. Bonbon:" Oh Lyra. That was a beautiful song. But I wanna hear the first song you ever played for me." Lyra:" Heheh. You really like that song, don't you, Bonnie?" Bonbon:" As long as I live, Lyra. As long as I live." Lyra blushed, chuckling, and began to play. Bonbon was so into, that she couldn't help but nuzzle her lover as she heard the wonderful music. Bonbon:" I love you, Lyra." Lyra:" I love you too, Bonbon." Lyra kissed Bonbon on her forehead, and continued playing. ... It was time to board the space craft. The doctor was standing by with a scientist, waiting for the others to arrive. The scientist a brown unicorn stallion, with a black mane, and a cutie mark of two gears. Terra approached the two. Doctor:" Boy, I do so miss my hands. Holding a clipboard and writing with a pencil just isn't the same this way." Terra:" What're hands?" Doctor:" Ah, Terra. Nevermind that, I need you to recieve your implant." Terra:" But I thought we weren't going to do the cybernetics. If I'm going to be turned robot, then I'm out." Doctor:" No, no! Just the heart moniter. It'll let us know your heart rate. I'm afraid this device must be inserted into your neck, however. Are you alright with that?" Terra:" D-do I have to?" ???:" It's necessary. We'll need to moniter every heartbeat, so that if something were to happen to you, we'll know." Doctor:" Ah, miss Terra. Meet Doctor Shade. He's is going be giving you the implant." Shade:" Mister Marco decided to get his early. Said he wanted to get it over with. Do not worry, it is perfectly safe." Terra:" Ok. You'll write to my parents, right?" Doctor:" Even better, we'll be able to write whatever you want us to write to them. We'll be constant communication with eachother. Which reminds me, take these." The Doctor handed Terra a pair of blue high-tech glasses, with yellow ligtning bolts for decoration. Terra:" What are these?" Doctor:" Sonic glasses. Made 'em myself, except these ones are much different than the ones I used to use. They have special scanner modules that'll identify and analyze any strange objects, substances, or creatures. Also, they are a communications device, so do not.. and I can't stress this enough... do not lose them. They also have a night vision feature, to see in the dark." Terra:" And why are they called sonic glasses?" The Doctor clicked a button on the side of the glasses, and it made a strange whirring sound. Doctor:" That is the sonic feature. Sort of like my sonic screwdriver. It can manipulate objects, such as... oh say... a locked door. But it can not however, be used on wood, nor flesh." Terra:" Why not? What'll happen?" Doctor:" Absolutely nothing. It won't work. The sonic cannot interact with flesh or wood. Simple as that." Terra:" But what if I'm locked in a dungeon, and the door is made of wood. What if I get an open wound?" Doctor:" First off, you'll have to figure that one on your own. Second, that's why we've given you med-packs." Terra:" Med-packs?" Doctor:" Medical supplies. Twilight brought a few remedies, and healing potions from a zebra named... Zecora, I think?" Terra:" So then that's it?" Doctor:" That's it. All you need is your heart moniter." Terra:" Ok? Will it be taken out, when I return?" Doctor:" Twilight said she has a spell for removing any unnecessary object from one's body. Well... except for certain... magic... thingies. If that happens, you'll have to see some kind of... which doctor." Terra:" I don't think I want to visit a witch doctor." Shade:" Not to worry, the implant is absolutely magic-free, and can easily be removed." Terra:" Alright." Terra tilted her head to one side, allowing Doctor Shade to insert the moniter through a strange stick-shaped device. When the device clicked, an instant shot of pain went through Terra's spine, and then subsided quickly. Shade:" That wasn't so bad now was it?" ... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)